


Gods and Doctors

by sometimessmiley



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Slice of Life, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimessmiley/pseuds/sometimessmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon buys Book a new Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Doctors

Simon crossed his arms over his chest and walked slowly sideways as he browsed the tables of books in the marketplace. Not a lot of selection; the Rim planets rarely had much of interest to him. But, they could be relied upon for one thing. His gaze shifted to a table entirely devoted to Bibles, some pocket-sized, others leather-bound, at least twenty different languages between them. An antique New King James stood proudly on a wooden stand. The shopkeep caught Simon looking.  


“Won’t find too many of them anymore.” The shopkeep nodded toward the King James. “Horrible translation, anyways. But worth a pretty penny to them collectors and scholars.”  


Simon removed his rose lenses, hung them from his collar. “I’m looking for something simple. Up to date.”  


“Language?”  


“English would be preferable.” Simon had promised to replace the Shephard’s Bible after River tore up and red-lined his copy.  


The shopkeep picked up a full-size leather bound and handed it to Simon, who in turn dropped several coins into the shopkeep’s empty palm.  


“Thank you,” Simon said, then turned to leave. Book leaned against the side of Serenity, eyes closed, taking in the sun, when Simon came up to him. Simon held out the Bible. “For you.”  


Book opened his eyes and took it. “Thank you.” He flipped through the pages, so thin they were translucent. The shadows of text on one side of a page showed through to the other when held to the sun so that the words overlapped, though still readable, one side of text reading backwards and the other, forwards. He stopped on Song of Solomon and read for a spell. “Such beautiful words. Have you read it?”  


Simon shook his head. “I only know the basics. The Apostle’s Creed and the Our Father, mostly.”  


“What purpose would physician such as yourself have for knowing such prayers?”  


“Well, you know, they don’t always have Shepherds where we go. Or they do but not for miles. I thought some of these people might appreciate their Last Rites.”  


Book looked at Simon with a small smile that betrayed surprise and pride. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”  


Simon gave a sheepish shrug. “Technically, I don’t think they count, coming from me. But it’s something, I suppose.” He laughed, a short laugh, the kind you give when something is funny but sad. “Communion is usually a saltine and beet juice, if I can even find that.”  


Book laughed, warm and wide. “Was your family religious?”  


Simon raised his eyebrows and gave a half smile, looked away. “Only if worshipping yourself counts.”  


“I see.”  


“What about yours?”  


Book looked down. “If they are, they worship a God much different from mine. Let’s take a gander at the market, shall we?” He straightened himself and stepped away from Serenity.  


The marketplace bustled, colourful and loud, full of lovely temporal distractions. Kaylee waved at the two men from a table of beaded treasures, and Simon unleaned from Serenity’s side, entered into the earthly fray.


End file.
